


Bake Sale

by CaptainSophieStark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26646415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSophieStark/pseuds/CaptainSophieStark
Summary: You are in charge of making all kinds of cookies, brownies, and cupcakes for your school's academic decathlon fundraiser. You were supposed to have help from your friend, Amie, but when Amie doesn't show up you decide it's time to call and get some answers. Instead of Amie, you gets a wrong number: Peter Parker. And lucky for you, he's more than willing to help her bake a few hundred cookies.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	1. Bake Sale Part 1

Amie was late. She was supposed to be here half an hour ago to help me make about a million cookies, cupcakes, and brownies for our high school's bake sale, but here I was in my kitchen with ingredients galore and no one to help.

I decided to call her.

I whipped out my phone and aggressively punched at the buttons, dialing her number from memory. When she picked up, I didn't give her the chance to so much as say hello before I laid into her.

"Where the hell are you?" I demanded. "I have fifty boxes of cake mix and we need to start baking ASAP."

There was silence on the other end for a minute, and then a male voice that definitely wasn't my friend Amie started speaking.

"Uh... I think you have the wrong number, but I'd be happy to help anyway! It sounds like fun!"

I paused, considering my options. The person on the other end of the phone sounded nice, but they were still a complete stranger. I'd have to be totally stupid to take them up on their offer to help, right?

Then I looked at the mountain of baking supplies in front of me and decided I didn't care.

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. "Okay, normally I wouldn't do this, but the friend that was supposed to help totally bailed on me so... if you're serious, I'd love to have an extra set of hands."

"Sure thing! Just let me know where to go and I can be right over!"

"Great, I'll give you my address. I'm Y/N, by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Y/N! I'm Peter, Peter Parker."

****************

Less than an hour later, I heard a knock on my door. Some part of me was still expecting it to be Amie, finally here although extremely late, but it wasn't. Instead, I opened the door to see Peter Parker standing on my doorstep with a grin on his face. I was pleasantly surprised to see that he was not only about my age, but also really good looking.

"Hi! Uh, Y/N, right?" he asked, shuffling a little from foot to foot.

"That's me," I said with a smile. "Come on in! I got started already, but I'm only about one batch of cookies in, so there's plenty more to go."

"Great! I brought over my Aunt May's cupcake recipe in case you wanted to use it. I swear, she makes the best cupcakes in the world."

"Oh my gosh, that's great! Thank you! Wow, you're not even here five minutes and you're already a better baking partner than Amie," I joked. We got to the kitchen, and Peter stopped short at the smell of chocolate chip cookies baking in the oven.

"Wow... those smell amazing!"

"Thank you! I'm a pretty good cookie chef, if I do say so myself." I grabbed an oven mitt and headed to the oven as I talked; the first batch was ready to come out. "Let me just pull these out and get the next batch in and then we can start by trying your Aunt's recipe!"

I took the cookies out, and they smelled even better than they did inside the oven. Peter and I both took a deep breath, and laughed when we caught the other person doing the same.

"Those look incredible," said Peter, coming around to my side of the counter to get a better look. "Any chance you'd let me eat one?"

"No! I need every last baked good I can get for the bake sale tomorrow!" I cried. Peter nodded, although he kept looking at the cookies. I sighed. "Oh alright, but just one! Consider it a thank you for coming to help with all this, and for bringing your Aunt's recipe."

Peter's face broke out to a grin, and his excitement as he grabbed a scalding hot cookie off the rack and promptly dropped it on the counter made me smile too.

"Here, I'll grab you a plate." I reached into my cabinet and passed Peter the perfect cookie plate. "Do you want some milk too?"

"That would be awesome, thank you—wow, these are amazing! You really are a great cookie chef!"

I laughed. "I try. Now come on, you need to multitask while you eat that cookie. Let's see here, where do we start for Aunt May's famous cupcakes?"

"So what is this bake sale for anyway?" asked Peter, coming to stand next to me while I read through the recipe.

"I go to Bayville High School and our decathlon team is raising money so we can go to a competition this year. We missed one in DC last year and our rivals, Midtown High, won it, so we all decided we're not going to let that happen again."

Peter didn't say anything, so I looked up from reading the recipe to see what was wrong. He had a shocked look on his face, like I'd just told him my real name was Tony Stark.

"What's wrong?" I asked. "Look, if it's something about me being in the academic decathlon—"

"I don't know if I'm allowed to help you with this," said Peter, looking a little concerned, but mostly like he was holding back a laugh.

"What? Why the hell not?"

"I'm on Midtown High's academic decathlon team, and I can think of at least one teammate who would actually kill me for helping the enemy like this."

"Are you kidding?" Peter shook his head no, and I burst out laughing. He did too, and it took us both a minute to come back to reality. "Okay, seriously, what are odds of that?"

"I can't say for sure, but probably about a million to one," Peter laughed. "And don't worry, I'll still help you. I like baking, and Midtown's decathlon team can take Bayville's any day."

"Ha! Alright, bring it on! Next time we go up against each other, we're going to take you down! Until then though, let's get to work on the brownies."

I smiled at Peter, and he smiled back. We stayed focused on each other for a little longer than strictly necessary, but eventually we turned our attention back to the recipe at hand.

"Alright, we need flour, baking powder, salt..."

****************

"The last batch of cookies is officially in the oven! How's the cupcake decorating coming?" I asked. Peter and I had been baking for hours, but finally, finally, we were almost done.

"It's going good! I'm just putting the icing on the last one."

I leaned over Peter's shoulder to take a look, and to my delight the cupcakes looked amazing. They were beautifully decorated, and I knew they'd taste as good as they looked.

"You are amazing at this," I said, leaning with my back to the counter to watch Peter while he worked. "You're officially a million times better than Amie."

Peter let out a smile laugh, smiling without looking up from the cupcake he was working on. He was completely focused on decorating.

Now was the perfect time for me to mess with him a little.

I turned around like I was going to take care of the cookies in the oven or something, but instead I grabbed a tube of icing and sneakily spread some of it on my finger. Casually, I walked back over to Peter. He was just putting the final decorations on the last cupcake.

"That looks perfect," I said.

"Thanks!" He put the final few sprinkles on, then looked up from his work to give me a big grin. "I think these cupcakes turned out the best, although the cookies—"

Before he could finish his sentence, I reached over and smeared icing on the tip of his nose. He looked shocked for a second as he crossed his eyes to look at the icing smudge, then he smiled when he saw the mischievous grin on my face.

"All the help I gave you, and you put icing on my face?" he teased, spreading his arms in disbelief. I just laughed; I hadn't known Peter long, but I really didn't expect him to retaliate. Turns out, I was way off base.

When he spread his arms out, he used it as cover to grab a handful of powdered sugar that we used on the brownies. Before I knew what was happening, Peter threw it at me, and I was covered in a light dusting of powdered sugar just like the brownies.

"There," he said proudly, grinning wider than I was. "Now we're even."

"Nice try Parker," I laughed, wiping the powder out of my eyes. "But you just started a war."

I smirked, and while my words were just sinking in for Peter, I darted across the kitchen to the sink with the dish sprayer and quickly hit Peter with a blast of water. Peter looked shocked for a second, but then he got a wicked grin on his face. He moved towards me, and before I could dodge, he had me wrapped in a tight, soaking wet hug.

"Ugh, dammit!" I yelled, trying to push him off for a second. He was like a super strong puppy dog though, so eventually I just gave in and returned the hug. "You know you're just getting a bunch of caked on powdered sugar on your clothes from this move, right?"

"Worth it," said Peter cheerily. After another few seconds, we broke apart. Peter's smile was infectious, and soon I was grinning too.

"Alright, then I guess it's a tie. I'm going to go get a couple towels, I'll be right back."

"I'll be ready to get the cookies out of the oven," said Peter, giving me a thumbs up.

I laughed to myself as I left Peter in the kitchen to go get towels. When this day started, I was braced for it to be horrible. I had endless baking to do, and for a while it looked like I was going to have to do it all by myself. Now, all the baking was done in record time and I was having a blast spending the day with Peter. I mean sure, he was technically the enemy with that whole Midtown academic decathlon thing, but I could get past that. He was sweet, and fun to be around. And any guy that would drop his plans to come make an insane amount of cookies, brownies, and cupcakes got like, a million points in my book.

I came back, newly dried off and with a few extra towels, to see Peter taking out the last batch of cookies.

"Alright, I guess we're officially done with the baking," I said, smiling. "Here's the towels, by the way."

"Thanks. So is that it then?"

"Actually..." I walked around the mountain of baked treats we'd produced. "If you don't want to do this, it's totally fine, but I actually need to wrap all of these to carry them to school tomorrow and then sell them to people, and I would seriously love to have your help."

"Yeah, I'd love to help!" said Peter, starting to smile again. "So where do we—"

He was interrupted by the sound of his phone ringing. He quickly checked it, and when he saw the caller ID, the smile dropped off his face.

"Shoot, I'm sorry, I have to take this."

"No worries." Peter stepped aside, and I took a tray of cookies to the dining table to start wrapping them. I didn't want to eavesdrop, but I watched Peter out of the corner of my eye. He seemed tense, but excited as he huddled over his phone in the corner. I turned my attention back to the cookies. Hopefully it wasn't anything too bad.

After a few minutes, Peter came to join me in the dining room. He fidgeted in place, and I started to get a little worried about him.

"I am so sorry," he finally said, "but I have to go."

"Hey, it's okay," I said, standing up and walking around to his side of the table. "You've been helping me bake all day, that's more than enough help. Thank you, for everything."

Peter smiled. "Sure thing. I had a lot of fun, baking all this stuff. Maybe I'll have to come by the bake sale and actually try some of it tomorrow."

"Hey, if Midtown wants to help Bayville get to tournaments, I'm certainly not going to complain." Peter and I shared a laugh, and then he went back to shifting awkwardly, like he wasn't quite sure what to do with himself.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around then. Uh, you have my number," he joked as we headed towards the door.

"I do. And I promise I'll use it."

Peter smiled again as we reached the door. He still looked a little nervous, like he wasn't quite sure how to say goodbye. I decided to take things into my own hands and pull him in for a hug.

"Bye Peter," I said, once we finally pulled apart.

"Bye, Y/N. I'll see you soon."

I waved as he walked off, and I decided to take a break from all the baking and just enjoy the night air for a minute. Peter disappeared around a corner, completely out of sight, but I stayed on my porch and took a deep breath of the cool evening air.

I was just starting to relax when I saw a blur of color shoot up from the corner Peter disappeared around.

I stepped forward, squinting to get a better look. An unmistakable red and blue suit was swinging away from me, coming from exactly where Peter was a moment before.

There was no way... right?

"Y/N! I am so so so so sooooooo sorry!"

Reluctantly, I dragged my attention away from the retreating form of Spider-Man and turned to see Amie walking up to my front door, about five hours late.

"I know I'm insanely late but if there's anything I can do to help I'm here to make it up to you! Just tell me what to do, I'll get to work."

About halfway through her sentence, I turned back to look at where Spider-Man had been. He was long gone now, probably doing some life-or-death mission in the city, but I couldn't shake the feeling that somehow, that was Peter. Insane, but still... it felt right.

"Uh... Earth to Y/N. Hello? What are you staring at?" asked Amie, waving her hand in front of my face.

I shook it off, then turned back to Amie. She was one of my best friends, but I absolutely didn't trust her with this, especially when she was five hours late for making cookies.

"Nothing, just uh... enjoying some fresh air," I lied. "I'm done baking, but don't worry, I have about a million things for you to wrap. Come on, you've got five hours to make up for."

I led Amie inside, but as we started wrapping everything, I couldn't quite get Peter off my mind. I liked spending time with him, and now I had a few questions to ask the next time I saw him too.

Hopefully he'd show up at the bake sale like he said, and I wouldn't have to go to enemy territory at Midtown High to see him in person again.


	2. Bake Sale Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N is working the bake sale when Peter shows up. She finally gets the chance to ask him the question that's been on her mind since she saw Spider-Man shoot out of that alley, and it turns out Peter has a question of his own for Y/N.

"Ooo, I'll take one of the cupcakes please!"

"Good choice! They're one of our best sellers, and they come from an amazing family recipe." I smiled at the woman ordering and turned to Amie to get one of the cupcakes Peter helped me make with Aunt May's recipe. The bake sale was in full swing, and so far, we were on track to make double what we did last year.

"Y/N, can you switch me? I think if I have to spend another minute with all this delicious food I'll just eat it all myself," whined Amie.

"Sure thing," I laughed. I went to get the cupcake, then handed it to her to take up to the front table. "Here, go take this to the lady at the register and finish up the transaction. I'll stay here and run deserts to people."

"Thank you!" Amie smiled, then skipped off to the register. We had four lines of people selling, a bunch of people walking around trying to get people to come to our booth, and me and one other guy getting the baked goods and delivering them to where they were supposed to go.

I looked around, and we actually had a good crowd. Every register was busy with a few people in line. Almost half of everything we made was already gone. People were spreading the word, and business was picking up quickly.

"Hey, Y/N, can you do a quick inventory?" asked Nick, one of my debate teammates. "We lost track after the last big rush we got and Mr. Cicco wants to know how much of everything we have left."

"Yeah, I can take care of that. You're on your own for running orders though, and don't take things from the 'already counted' pile."

"Will do." He saluted, then took a tray of cupcakes back to the registers while I got to work. Everyone on the team had baked their asses off, so even with half our inventory gone there was a mountain of things left to sell.

"Alright, cookies are done. Don't lose track again, I'm going to brownies next!" I yelled after a while, pointing at Nick and then the rest of the people around me. I shifted to start my count over when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

I turned around to see Amie looking confused.

"Ummm Y/N? Peter Parker from Midtown's decathlon team is at the register asking for you..."

My heart leapt as I turned to the register. There he was, smiling nervously and giving me a big wave. I smiled back, then turned to Amie again.

"Can you cover for me for a second? I'm going to go say hi."

Amie raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. She just nodded and turned to the brownies.

"Thank you!" I turned back to the registers and walked over to Peter, who gave me another mile-wide grin as soon as I got closer.

"Hi Y/N!" he said brightly.

"Hey Peter! I was actually hoping you'd come by today!"

"I'm undercover," he joked, leaning forward and lowering his voice. "I can't let any of my teammates know that I came to an enemy fundraiser.

I laughed. "Don't worry, you're secret's safe with me. You might have to do some damage control with Amie though."

We both looked over at my friend, who was whispering conspiratorially with Nick by the brownies. She looked at us, then blushed and quickly looked away when she realized we noticed.

"Ha! Yeah, she's not gonna keep this a secret, is she?"

"Don't worry, I can always just tell her you came here to spy on us. She'll buy it and probably start ranting about Midtown's willingness to win at any cost." Peter looked a little offended at first, but I winked and he laughed it off.

"The perfect cover."

He didn't say anything else, and I paused, trying to decide what I wanted to do next. I couldn't stop thinking about what I had seen last night. Our friendly neighborhood Spider-Man had been on my mind all day.

"Hey, um, Peter, there's actually something I was hoping to talk to you about. If you don't mind waiting a second, I was actually about to take a little break. Maybe we could walk somewhere and chat?"

"Oh! Uh, sure thing, yeah! Yeah, I don't mind waiting."

"Great! I'll see you in a sec," I smiled at him, then headed back to where Amie and Nick were standing. "Amie, I need you to cover for me for longer. Nick, you're in charge of finishing counting the brownies."

"Why, so you can go off with the Midtown kid?" asked Nick.

"Why is he here? Is he buying stuff from our bake sale?" asked Amie.

"He's here to spy," I said simply. I sooooo wanted to yell at Amie that he helped make half this stuff while she was passed out taking a nap for hours and not answering calls, but I promised Peter I'd cover for him. So I would. "I'm going to get him away from all our trade secrets and then make sure he leaves with nothing to bring back to Midtown."

Nick just rolled his eyes and smiled before starting on the brownie-counting, but Amie lit up like a Christmas tree.

"He's here to spy? I knew it!" She glared back at Peter, who was the picture of innocence standing at the register smiling at people as they passed. She turned back to me. "Go get him Y/N. I've got the register."

"Yup, will do." I said, sidestepping Amie and walking around to the front of the tables. I walked over to Peter, then gestured to the doors leading out of the school. "Shall we?"

"Let's do it." Peter smiled, and we walked together to a little deserted courtyard to the side of my school.

"Alright, this is as good a place as any," I said, stopping and turning to face Peter. I was suddenly feeling insanely nervous. What if I was dead wrong? What if I was actually right? I took a deep breath and forced myself to calm down as much as possible. One way or another, I wanted to know. "Okay, I really don't know how to approach this question, so I'm just going to come out and ask it: Are you Spider-Man?"

As soon as the words left my mouth I felt like a crazy person for saying them. I instantly regretted it, but that regret started to fade as soon as Peter processed my words.

He paled and his face went slack for a second, and then he jumped into the most panicked denial I'd ever seen in my life.

"What—I mean, no—I—that's crazy! Why— Why would you think that? I mean, I'm not really the hero type, I'm not—"

I held up a hand to stop him.

"Okay, wow, I didn't actually think I was right until that insane reaction. Now that we're friends and now that I know, the first thing we're going to do is work on your poker face in case you ever get that question again," I said. Peter looked shocked, and I guess I probably should have been too, but I mostly just felt happy. Peter was the perfect person to be a super hero, and it made me feel good to know that the famed Spider-Man really was just as cool and sweet in real life.

Peter was speechless, which was kind of adorable. I felt bad though, for discovering this thing and never even giving him the chance to tell me or make that choice for himself.

"Don't worry," I said quickly, trying to reassure him. "I won't tell anybody, I swear. I'm great at keeping secrets. I'm like... the anti-Amie."

Peter let out a small chuckle when I said that, and it quickly turned into real laughter. I was happy to join in.

"I can't believe it," he finally said once we both calmed down a bit. "Half the people in my life have no idea about this, and they've known me forever. I spend, like, less than twenty-four hours with you and you figure it out. How did you know?"

"I saw you," I said. "After you left last night I stayed outside for a little bit, just trying to get a breath of fresh air before getting back to all the wrapping I had to do. I saw Spider-Man shoot up from the alley you were in, and you got that intense phone call right before you left, so... I just kind of put a few pieces together and guessed."

"Wow. That's really impressive," he said, clearly still trying to process.

"Thanks! And hey, I know there's really not much I could do, but if you ever think of anything I can do to help, then let me know. You're an awesome guy and an awesome hero, so seriously. Keep me in mind."

"You know, I can actually think of a way you can help me," said Peter, looking a little nervous. "I, uh, I kinda came here to ask you about it before, you know..."

I rubbed the back of my neck sheephishly. "Yeah, sorry about that. I'd be happy to do whatever it is though! Just don't ask me to make my team lose to Midtown on purpose," I joked.

Peter let out a small laugh, temporarily distracted from his nerves. "Don't worry, I'd never ask that. Midtown doesn't need any help beating Bayville in competition."

I laughed and rolled my eyes, but didn't snipe back. I didn't want to derail Peter from asking what he wanted to ask any longer.

"So, uh, I was thinking... well, Midtown's homecoming dance is next weekend and I still need a date, so I thought maybe you'd want to go with me?" My mouth dropped in shock. He was asking me to homecoming? I figured out Spider-Man in a few hours, how did this question catch me so off-guard?

"Peter..."

"If you don't want to it's totally okay! Or if you're busy or something! I just thought I'd ask, since, you know—"

"Peter, I'd love to go with you!" I interrupted. He came to an abrupt halt and just looked at me for a second, and then his face broke into a grin.

"Really?"

"Really! I'm so glad you asked!" I returned Peter's smile, and he jumped up and punched the air, which was pretty much the most adorable thing I'd ever seen.

"Yes!" He turned back to me and wrapped me in a hug, literally sweeping me off my feet. He swung me around once before putting me back down, and I suddenly understood just how strong 'superstrength' was.

I laughed, completely unable to wipe the smile off my face. The sun shined brighter, the grass looked greener, and Peter's smile felt even warmer.

If I had the choice, I would've chosen to stay exactly in this moment until homecoming next weekend. Unfortunately, there were other people in the world besides me and Peter, and I had a bake sale to get back to.

"We should probably head back in," I said reluctantly.

"Yeah..." Peter paused, looking thoughtful, then smiled and slung one arm around my shoulder. "It's probably gonna be harder to convince Amie that I was just here to spy now."

I laughed. "Yeah. Yeah, that might be a little harder now. Oh well, she'll just have to deal with it. And if she tries to give me any grief about it, I'll remind her that this whole thing started because she bailed on me for hours of baking."

"So I guess we kinda have her to thank then, right?" asked Peter.

I scowled. "No. She does not need that idea in her head."

It was Peter's turn to laugh as we got closer to the school doors. I couldn't shake the feeling of floating on air, partly because my head was planted firmly in the clouds, thinking about homecoming and all the fancy clothes and spending time together that would come before then. Suddenly, a thought occurred to me. I remembered hearing something about Midtown's last homecoming.

"Okay wait a minute, correct me if I'm wrong, but wasn't Spider-Man fighting a supervillain on the same night as Midtown's homecoming last year?"

"Yeah, that was a really bad night. It's kind of a long story, but that won't happen again this year, I promise," said Peter.

"Huh. I sure hope not." I thought for a minute, then spoke up again. "But hey, if it does, we've got a second shot. Bayville's homecoming is the week after Midtown's."

Peter grinned at me, and we didn't even try to hide how close we'd become in just twenty-four hours as we walked back inside. Amie's jaw dropped from the bake sale counter, and Nick had an 'I knew it' look on his face next to the brownies, but I ignored them both.

"Do you want to hang out after school tomorrow?" I asked Peter, turning to him. "I have to get back to the bake sale now, but I want to make sure I get to see you again before homecoming."

"Tomorrow after school sounds great! I'll text you and we can figure out where we want to meet."

"Yeah, we have to find some neutral ground," I joked. Peter laughed, and we finished saying goodbye. He waved over his shoulder as he walked off, and I couldn't stop smiling for the life of me. Even our confused teacher and Amie's questions couldn't touch my glowing, golden mood.

I was going to go to homecoming with the sweetest, most amazing guy. I was going to go to homecoming with Peter Parker.


End file.
